Poker
by The'Edge'Of'Insanity
Summary: One-shot. Kagome and Sesshomaru play a little strip poker.


"Hit me," InuYasha slurred, staring intently at the five cards in his hand, though Kagome expected he couldn't focus long enough to tell the difference between them.

"InuYasha, this is five card poker, not twenty-one," Kagome tried explaining to the hammered half demon for about the fifth time.

"Hit me," he repeated with an obnoxious laugh. Kagome leaned over and slapped him upside the head. InuYasha fell to the floor with a thud. His cards strew about the floor, revealing a pair of threes with a queen kicker. Kagome glanced at her own hand. Three kings, a jack, and a two.

"You lost, InuYasha," she told the unconscious hanyo on the floor. A snore was her answer.

"Oh, god," Sango gasped covering her mouth and making a bee-line for the bathroom. The door slammed followed by the tell-tale sounds of retching.

"Oh, Sango," Miroku drawled getting up to follow his girlfriend. He tripped and somehow ended up in the bedroom. Within seconds he, too, was also snoring. Kagome figured Sango was passed out on the bathroom floor.

"And then there was two," she said glancing at Sesshomaru across the green poker table.

She looked at the empty beer bottles across the table and floor. She was still on her first, sipping it and taking her time. InuYasha was on his sixth before he passed out, Sango on her fourth, and Miroku lost count after his seventh. Three of each was seeing who could chug down a beer fastest. Sesshomaru had refused the alcohol saying something about not wanting disgusting human booze.

Kagome pulled the cards in since the night was obviously over.

"What are you doing woman?" Sesshomaru asked. "There are still two of us."

She sighed and flashed her cards. "Three kings."

"Hn. A flush. In hearts," Sesshomaru said pulling in the few dollars in the center of the table.

"You always win, Sesshomaru," she said teasing.

He pocketed the money, which added up to just fewer than ten dollars. "Then let's make this a little more interesting."

"I work minimum wage. I'm not a lawyer like you." Kagome said wearily. "I don't have that kind of money."

"But you do have plenty of clothes," the demon said smirking.

"I am _not_ playing strip poker with you," she said firmly.

"Not afraid, are you?" he teased.

"Why would you want to play a game like that with me?" she asked avoiding the question.

"This Sesshomaru believes it would be entertaining," he said tossing his white hair.

Kagome pursed her lips. "Fine. One piece of clothing per round or are we betting our clothes?"

"Both," he said. "Bet beforehand what you'll take off and who ever losses the round removes it."

"Deal," she said shuffling. "Five card? Texas hold'em?"

"Let's just stay five card," he said picking up the cards she'd dealt out.

Kagome glanced at her hand: a two of spades, a two of hearts, five of spades, queen of clubs, and an ace of spades.

"I bet my right sock," she said with a small smile.

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes. "My jacket."

"Good hand, huh?" she asked.

"Hn," was his answer. Sesshomaru had a poker face like a statue. "Give me two cards," he said tossing a few cards out of his hand.

Kagome pulled the top to cards and slid them across the table to the demon. Kagome debated what to throw. She had a pair but she could have a flush. She gnawed on her lip before finally throwing the second two and queen of clubs. She picked up the top two cards. _Shit. _She'd gotten a four of diamonds and a seven of spades.

"Once more, Sesshomaru," she said. He tossed out three cards and Kagome gave him new ones.

She pulled the four out and drew again. _Damn_, _a five of hearts. At least I have a pair._

"What do you got?" she asked.

"Ladies first," Sesshomaru said with a wave of his hand.

"A pair of fives," she said showing him. "I tried to get a flush."

"A pair of threes," Sesshomaru said showing her his hand. "Plus an ace kicker."

He pulled off his leather coat and tossed it to the couch behind him. He piled the cards together and shuffled, bridging the cards with long fingers. He quickly threw them out to her and picked up his own cards.

"You should go to Vegas, Sesshomaru," she complimented at his style.

He didn't reply, only rearranged cards. Kagome did the same, finding nothing worth keeping other than an ace. He gave her four new ones and took one for himself.

Kagome's new cards were no better. She kept a king, her hopes high for a straight, though it wouldn't happen. Sesshomaru didn't take any cards. _Shit, not good._

"What do you have?" he asked.

"I showed first last time," she whined with a smile.

"A flush," he said showing her.

"Oh well then," she said pulling off her sock. "I had an ace."

Sesshomaru snorted. "Sad."

Kagome gave them both a new round of cards. Sesshomaru lost with a king only while Kagome had a pathetic pair of threes. Sesshomaru pulled his shirt off. Kagome tried not to stare at his nice abs and arms.

The next round Kagome lost, pulling off her left sock. Sesshomaru rolled his eyes and picked up cards. She lost to Sesshomaru's impressive full house, though she was happy to say she had three of a kind. She pulled her jeans off since it was under the table and Sesshomaru wouldn't see anything.

An hour later, they were both down to their underwear. Kagome in her green thong and Sesshomaru in red boxers.

"Final round," Sesshomaru smirked. Kagome had talked him into a beer and Sesshomaru seemed to be a little bit more relaxed. Kagome'd had a hard time not staring at the yokai, seeming that he had a body that could make gods jealous.

"I plan on winning," she said stretching her shoulders, showing off her breasts even more. Sesshomaru adjusted himself under the table. Who knew the little miko had such a nice body?

"Cold, Kagome?" he asked, nodding his eyes at her pert nipples.

"Only when you're here, Sesshomaru," she shot back.

Kagome picked up her cards and nearly screamed with her sudden turn in luck. Sesshomaru had given her four nines right off. She had to bite her cheek from smiling at him. She threw the five and was gifted with an ace. Sesshomaru picked up a few cards.

"Show them," Sesshomaru demanded. She threw down her cards with a triumphant cry. "Suck it!" She yelled.

"That you should," he said.

"What?" she asked confused. Her stomach twisted.

Sesshomaru laid his cards down with a flourish to show a royal flush in spades. "Remove the thong."

She grumbled, inching out of the pathetic excuse for underwear. She tossed them on the table for Sesshomaru to gloat. "You cheated," she claimed.

"This Sesshomaru does not cheat," he said narrowing his golden eyes.

"Whatever," she said.

Sesshomaru began dealing again. "You won," Kagome said. "What are you doing?"

"One more round," he said picking up his cards.

"What's are we betting?" she asked.

"I win," he said pulling out cards. "And you sleep with me."

Kagome's heart stopped for a moment but she quickly recovered. "And if I win?" _Woah!_

"What do you want?" he asked folding his cards into his hand.

"Let me think about it," she said drawing her cards into her hand. She threw cards and picked them up. When it came time to reveal Kagome found herself with a pair of threes. _Shit. I lost. No one wins with a pair of threes._

"Show," Sesshomaru said impatiently. Kagome laid down her hand embarrassed. She waited and after a small smirk Sesshomaru laid his hand down as well.

A pair of twos.

"It would seem you won, miko," he said reclining back and putting his hands behind his head. "What do you want?"

Kagome thought for a second and then smiled deviously. She stood up and sauntered over to the daiyokai. She straddled his lap, feeling his length against the inside of her leg. Kagome whispered seductively in his ear. "I want _you_ to sleep with _me._"

Sesshomaru had her on the poker table before she could blink. She tugged his boxers off and rubbed her palm against his head. Sesshomaru kissed her neck and collar bone, his hand squeezing the inside of her leg. He pressed his whole hand between her legs, index and middle finger slipping inside her. Kagome hissed at the pleasure and rubbed his cock faster in approval. Sesshomaru's fingers thrust faster, using a 'come here' motion that caused Kagome's eyes to roll back. The heel of his hand pressed against her clit and she moaned loudly, coming into his hand. Hers continued to squeeze him.

"Enough," he said pulling her hand away and spreading her legs. He positioned himself and thrust into her. Kagome made a gurgled moan in the back of her throat. "Sesshomaru!"

He started slowly at a teasing pace, giving her just enough that she would moan for more. His tempo increased and soon every thrust had Kagome screaming for him. She wrapped her legs around his waist and used his own momentum to flip over on top of him. From there, she rode him hard. His large hands gripped her waist, pulling her in with every thrust. Sesshomaru moaned, his eyes flickering with crimson and rolling back.

One last thrust and Kagome came, moaning and thrusting through the whole thing. With a loud and ferial yell, Sesshomaru came too, impaling her repeatedly.

Kagome rolled off him, laying next to him on the poker table. "You lost on purpose."

"I did," he replied tucking an arm behind his head.

"You bet that I would want to sleep with you," she clarified.

"I did."

"That's a pretty chancy bet, Sesshomaru," she laughed.

"But I won," he replied.

"I think that was a draw," she said.

Sesshomaru glanced over the table at his half brother that was still passed out on the floor. "Let's draw on his face," the Lord suggested.

"How about we just leave him there and go to the bedroom for another round of poker," Kagome suggested evilly. She launched off the table into the bedroom.

"I like that idea better," Sesshomaru said running after her.

InuYasha continued to sleep, covered by Kagome's bra and Sesshomaru's pants.


End file.
